


Butterflies and Beautiful Girls

by fantaseasy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaseasy/pseuds/fantaseasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen's first date in 3 years is with someone who is not Felicity, but she did give her blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies and Beautiful Girls

He was nervous. 

 

She was so important to him and he didn't want to mess it up. 

 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, he clutched the small bouquet of daisies closer to his chest while he waited for the door to open.

 

The door opened to a smiling Felicity carrying a small dark haired baby on her hip "She's been waiting for you" she says softly.

 

Then he sees her come down the stairs, cute as can be with her hair in a ponytail and a pink sundress on. 

 

He can't hold back his wide smile and hands her the flowers "these are for you"

 

She takes them gently and looks at them like they are the most fascinating thing on the planet. "thank you" she says softly as she hugs him.

 

Felicity gently took the flowers from her and then her hand slipped into his and they were off.

 

He was excited to take her to the arboretum because butterflies were her favorite insects and a bunch of monarch butterflies were supposed to hatch that day.

 

She's in a contemplative mood today, one of those times that she likes to just look at everything and talk later so he fills up the silence.

 

"I hope you don't mind a picnic, I figured we could eat outside cause it's so warm."  
  


 

"That's a good idea" she replies softly.

 

Her melodic voice is something that he can never get used to and he treasures every time he is blessed with sound.

 

 

 

When they pull up the the arboretum he sets up the blanket and the picnic basket before beginning to ramble a little

 

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. You're the first girl I've ever brought here. Do you like it?"  she nods her head while enthusiastically while devouring her sandwich.

 

"Excellent thought, suggesting the watermelon. It's my favorite too and it'll be nice and cool." she giggles at him and tilts her head to look up at him.

 

He checked his watch and saw that it was time for the hatching to begin. 

 

"Hey Soph? Do you want to see something really cool?" she nods excitedly and he pulls her into his lap quickly. "Okay, look over there." He points to the direction most of the butterflies will be coming from and he sees them begin to hatch.

 

On cue a wave of monarch butterflies begins to descend on the patch of grass, much to the delight of him and his date and the others around them.

 

The tiny blonde in his arms squeals in delight and them exclaims "Daddy!!! Look at the Flutterflys!!!!" 

 

Eventually watching isn't enough and she toddles out of his arms in the pursuit of holding as many butterflies as she possibly can.

 

He chases after her and together they manage to coax one to land on her little hand. 

 

"You have to stand really still for a second so it won't get scared and fly away." he tells her.

 

"Daddy, can I keep him?" she pleads

 

"Not this time bug, he needs to be outside and the house wouldn't be enough space for him. Besides he should be with his brothers and sisters don't you think?"

 

She considers his words for a moment before smiling brightly and agreeing with him. "Right!"

 

She watches in amazement as the butterfly flies away to join the others sitting on a nearby branch.

 

"Daddy, Catch me if you can" she suddenly taunts, and then she's off, racing across the park as fast as she can. He catches up the her quickly but lags behind for a couple seconds before catching her around her waist and throwing her up in the air.

 

Her little squeals of delight light up the residual darkness in his soul. All the sadness and angst from the island and his time as the hood fades more each day that he can hear her and make her happy.

 

After a couple more rounds of tag- one of them joined by some of the other children at the park that day and another by a very friendly squirrel- the sit down for some watermelon.

 

"so what do you think Sophie? Good day?" he asks while he hands her a small piece of the fruit.

 

"Yes, I love you." she says before taking a small bite and looking back at the wildlife around her.

 

And she doesn't know it but -DAMN- she just made him tear up a little, and he may or may not be sitting a little taller cause he was so full of pride. Pride that this genius little blonde _loves_ him, and she's just the most perfect thing he's ever done.

 

They quickly finish their fruit and she dramatically flops down on the blanket- "I'm sooooo tired now"- and he lies next to her so they can look up at the clouds.

 

He's so fascinated with the way her mind works, with the way an ordinary cloud to him looks like a dinosaur to her, and the way a butterfly is the most gorgeous thing on the planet to her. 

 

So he basks in her glow and soaks up the sun and listens while she curls up to him and points out wizards, monkeys, dogs, dragons, the ocean, and hands.  

Eventually her enthusiastic rambles taper off to mumbles and he finds himself with an arm full of blonde curls that had fallen out of a ponytail once identical to her mothers. 

 

He listens to her small even breathing for a little while before her pries her still slightly sticky hands away from him and packs everything up so they can go home to his _other_ favorite blonde.

 

Once the car is packed and she's all buckled in securely he makes the short drive back to their home. 

 

 

He lays her in her small bed and vows to wake her in an hour so she won't ruin her sleep schedule, then he seeks out his wife and baby son.

 

He finds her in their bedroom, 5 month old Riley laid out in front of her. "Hey! How'd your daddy daughter date go?" she leans up to kiss him as he settles in beside her and makes a face at his son before turning to her.

 

"It was really good, she had _so_ much fun. She loved the butterflies and I think we played tag for literally 3 hours" he smiles again remembering her peals of laughter.

 

"Good, is she asleep? or in the playroom?" she turns to the baby and waves her fingers in front of him all the while smiling loudly and they both genuinely laugh at their little prince's coos and shrieks of delight.

 

"she is asleep. When she wakes up she'll probably need a bath which will be an adventure but..."

 

"well I was just about to put this one down for a nap. Meet me in the kitchen and we'll start dinner?" he nods and she kisses him for a long moment before Riley kicks and demands their attention.

 

"is someone jealous? Do they want all the attention?" She picks him up and cradles him to her chest "don't worry you're my favorite guy" she kisses his downy hair before turning back to her husband.

 

"dinner sounds like a plan. Do you want me to lay him down? I know you haven't been away from him all day." he gently rubs his hand across the baby's back.

 

"Thank you but I'm the one with the goods." with a laugh she gestures to her full breasts and walks to the nursery. 

 

 

With both their children asleep and dinner in the oven the couple finally had a little bit of time to themselves.

 

"After dinner we could watch a movie together? I missed you both today?" 

 

"Sounds like a plan. We missed you guys too and I would love some cuddle time with my girl" she wraps her arms around him and sinks into his embrace.

 

"We just got Big Hero 6 on demand, we could watch that Sophie really liked it." she pulls away from him and giggles a little.

 

"Are you going to cry this time? I just want to know if I should bring some tissues." he mock glares at her

 

"I'll have you know that I wasn't crying I just have allergies."

 

"YOU DO NOT" she laughs "So Oliver, you mean to tell me you 'allergies' had nothing to do with a certain hero named Tadashi"

 

"Of course not" he tries. They both know better though and end up busting up with laughter. 

 

He pulls her back in his embrace and kisses her softly.

 

He was feeling romantic and he'd had such a good day with one blonde he thought he'd try with the other. He turned away from her and pressed play on her ipod in the little dock in the kitchen- the one she uses when she's baking or cleaning- and turns on 'La Vie en Rose'. 

 

It was their wedding song and it was cliche and perfect and special to them. He pulls her as close as he can and together they sway as gently as they can to the beat of the music. 

 

He starts to hum to her because he knows she enjoys it and that realization brings a fresh wave of love and adoration in his arms. Not only did she marry him and give him two children ...she puts up with his singing. The thing is he knows he's horrible and she still loves him and wants him to sing to her. True love is evidently deaf love. 

 

 

That night when all the dishes are done he cuddles up with his family on the couch and falls asleep to their soft snores -and all the children have inherited Felicity's tiny gentle snore and nothing sounds better to him- half way through the movie he will swear forever he did not cry at.

 

Even though he really did cause Tadashi was such a good brother and Baymax was the cutest thing ever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!! Sorry for the ending this fic kind of got away from what I originally wanted and then I couldn't find a way to end it. If it's really awful let me know and I'll edit I just didn't want to not finish and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
